Beijo do Shinigami
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: E o melhor beijo da existência de Sebastian havia sido o de Grell. Yaoi, Sebastian/Grell.


**Hey guys!**  
**Então, essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics de Kuroshitsuji e foi um presente para uma das minhas melhores amigas, Verena, que ama Sebby/Grell. A música que me inspirou foi My First Kiss, do 3OH!3 com a Ke$ha.**  
**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_"I got a kiss under the bleachers_  
_Hoping that nobody looks_  
_Lips like liquorish_  
_Tongue like candy"_

Sua paciência estava por um fio. Já era a qüinquagésima vez que via aquele ponto vermelho do lado de fora, e se pudesse, já teria colocado fogo nele.

_"Como se fogo pudesse matar aquele maldito shinigami...",_ pensou Sebastian.

– Que barulho é este, Sebastian? – Ciel perguntou, após um som estrondoso de uma árvore caindo ressonou. Fechando os olhos com força e com uma mão na cabeça, Sebastian tentou se controlar.

– Deve ser algum animal, Bocchan – Sebastian respondeu.

_"Um animal vermelho, chato e irracional"_, pensou o mordomo.

– Vá olhar o que é. – Ciel ordenou ao seu mordomo – E volte em, no máximo, 10 minutos.

– _Yes, my Lord._ – Sebastian saiu da sala, já se preparando para arrancar a cabeça de Grell.

Ah, Grell Sutcliff, aquela era a maldição vermelha jogada em sua vida. Se Madame Red não estivesse morta, Sebastian já teria a matado por tê-lo condenado daquele jeito. Aquele shinigami havia se apaixonado por Sebby, de acordo com ele, à primeira vista, e desde esse fatídico dia, o maldito só aparecia nas piores horas.

E quando digo nas piores horas eu quero dizer que é só quando Ciel está irritado. E o shinigami apaixonado não é a melhor coisa para acalmar o Bocchan.

Quando Sebastian saiu do lado de fora, a primeira coisa que notou foi à árvore caída. Não estava nem um pouco curioso pra saber o que Grell havia feito.

– SEBBY! – Uma voz insuportável gritou seu nome.

A segunda coisa que notou foi o maldito vestido de vermelho que havia gritado. Estava olhando para Sebastian como se ele fosse um alimento – o mordomo estava sendo comido pelos olhos do shinigami. Andou até Sutcliff, e quando ele tentou se jogar em cima de Sebastian, o mordomo apenas deu um passo pro lado, fazendo o shinigami cair de cara no chão.

– Vamos conversar na floresta. – Sebby falou, decidindo por um ponto final naquela situação ridícula. Os olhos verdes do shinigami brilharam, até parecia uma criança que havia acabado de receber um saco de doces.

Andaram até a metade da floresta, quando Sebastian virou de frente para Grell.

– Você está aborrecendo o Bocchan com essa sua atitude, Grell Sutcliff, e isso não é bom para mim, para meu mestre e para você.

– Sebby, você fica tão lindo irritado! – O shinigami falou, sorrindo e com as mãos unidas. Sebastian colocou uma mão no rosto e fechou os olhos com força. Teria que se controlar para não atacar aquele shinigami.

– Ok... – Ele bufou, tirando a mão do rosto e voltando a encarar o outro – O que você quer, Grell? – Se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta no ato.

– Bem, primeiro quero que você tir...

– Não vou fazer nada com você. A única coisa que eu poderia pensar em fazer é arrancar sua cabeça, mas não quero gastar meu tempo. Aliás, só nos resta 7 minutos e meio – Sebastian respondeu, olhando seu relógio de bolso. – Porque não fazemos um acordo?

– A...Acordo? – Grell perguntou, evidentemente não entendo as intenções de Sebastian.

– É, um acordo – Sebastian o olhou friamente. O olhar fez o shinigami dar pulos de alegria por dentro e, como esperado, ter um super sangramento nasal – Você some da minha vista por, pelo menos, uma semana e eu te dou alguma coisa.

– QUALQUER COISA? – Os olhos de Grell brilharam como se fossem estrelas.

– Claro que não... – Sebastian sorriu – Não sou idiota, Grell. Sei o que pode acontecer se eu deixar você pedir qualquer coisa de mim.

– DROGA! – Grell reclamou.

– Você tem 5 minutos para escolher. – Sebastian falou, olhando de novo seu relógio e voltando a guardá-lo no bolso.

Grell andou em círculos durante alguns segundos. Quando descobriu o que queria, deu um pulo.

– JÁ SEI! – Ele gritou – Você tem que me beijar, Sebastian, daquele jeito quente que escrevem nos livros, da forma que eu veja estrelas, e que até pareça que estamos do meio de um incêndio ou... – Grell não pôde terminar sua metáfora porque Sebastian já o beijava.

Sua primeira reação foi abrir os olhos excessivamente a ponto de que eles quase saíssem da órbita. Não estava acreditando que Sebastian Michaelis, o mordomo e demônio mais tentador do mundo estava o beijando. Quando sentiu a língua do mordomo forçar para dentro da sua boca, finalmente fechou os olhos.

Então foi a vez de Sebastian se assustar.

Diferente do que pensava, Grell tinha o melhor beijo que já havia provado. Em milhares de anos de existência, já havia provado alguns, mas nenhum fora tão... Diferente. A boca do shinigami não chegava a ser doce, nem havia um sabor ruim. Era um gosto que nunca havia provado, melhor que qualquer outra alma que devorou.

Quando se separaram, Sebastian tentou parecer impassível. Grell nem se esforçou pra nada, soltou um berro maior que qualquer outro que já tivesse soltado. Sebastian tampou os ouvidos, seus tímpanos pareciam quase estourar. Quando o shinigami parou de gritar, estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

– Cumpri minha parte do acordo. Agora vá embora – Sebastian falou, ainda tentando parecer impassível. Aquele ser vermelho que havia o beijado mesmo? Mesmo? MESMO? Ele não acreditava. Não podia ser verdade.

– Ok, Sebby, cumprirei minha parte, ah, mal posso esperar para a próxima vez! – Os olhos do shinigami brilhavam na hora que ele saiu correndo pela floresta. Sebastian se virou e correu até a casa.

Quando entrou na sala que Ciel estava, se pôs ao lado dele, estático.

– O que era? – Seu bocchan perguntou, virando a cadeira para Sebastian.

– Apenas um animal fora do seu habitat. Dei um jeito nele – Um sorriso malicioso de lado surgiu no rosto do mordomo-demônio. Ciel estranhou.

– O que foi, Sebastian? – Ele perguntou, um pouco assustado.

– Nada, bocchan – Sebastian falou de uma forma convincente. O garoto olhou desconfiado para seu mordomo, mas virou a cadeira para a frente de novo enquanto o sorriso continuava no rosto de Sebastian.

"_Nada que eu não possa resolver daqui a uma semana"_, pensou Sebastian, alargando o sorriso um pouco mais, pensando no que havia acontecido, ainda não entendendo muita coisa.

Afinal, o melhor beijo de sua vida havia sido o beijo de um shinigami.

_"He won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make him say"_

**

* * *

**

**Então... Mereço reviews? ^^  
**


End file.
